Calleigh Duquesne
Calleigh Duquesne is the day shift assistant supervisor at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. She is the adoptive mother of Austin and Patty North . She is also the girlfriend and best friend of Eric Delko. Physical Appearance Calleigh has long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She is also noted to be the shortest of the Day Shift CSIs (Emily Procter is 5' 2", or 1,57 m tall). Personality Calleigh is an almost eternal optimist, with a sunny disposition and a smile to match. However, this attitude does not in any way interfere with her quest to put criminals where they belong. She is pretty much universally liked by her co-workers like Tim Speedle who sometimes remark on her being nearly "too happy". And while she does not believe in supernatural curses and the like, she does believe in karma (episode 506, Curse of the Coffin). Because of her cheery attitude and southern-belle charm many suspects have expected her to be dim too what goes on around her, but in truth she is aware of when a suspect is flirting with her or trying to trick her and she will immediately point out what they're trying to do. Even though her time as a CSI has exposed her to intense violence and gore, she is unfazed by much of it. However, in season two she revealed that she has an intense fear of ants which Eric Delko helped her overcome. Abilities Calleigh is a ballistics specialist; originally from Darnell, Louisiana, United States of America. She is fluent in Spanish and has a bachelor's degree in physics from Tulane University. While working for the New Orleans Police Department, she gained the nickname "Bullet Girl", a legendary nickname that is well known in the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and other Miami-based LEAs. Early Life Calleigh was born and raised in Louisiana as the daughter of Kenwall Duquesne, a defense attorney. Her parents divorced around 1992, and the separation was bitter and hostile (episode 521, Just Murdered). Calleigh states that her mother wanted to be viewed more as a friend than an authority figure, and wistfully wonders whether a Nanny might have been a voice of reason in the house. (episode 610, CSI: My Nanny) Cross Jurisdictions Calleigh also appeared in the backdoor pilot Cross Jurisdictions, where she joked about her name "don't ask me to spell it". Season One Calleigh is targeted by a murderer recently escaped from prison in the Season 1 finale, Episode 24, "Body Count." She had been instrumental in putting him away, thanks to her testimony at trial. Despite the danger, she refuses to take herself off the case, much to John Hagen's frustration. Calleigh herself brings the murderer into custody after she catches him at a gun store. Season Four Following Hagen's suicide in her lab at the end of season 3, Calleigh transfers out of ballistics briefly, only to return after she witnesses her successor, Jim Markham screwing up. After test-firing a gun, she is seen smiling, suggesting that she's thrilled to be back. (episode 410, "Shattered"). Season Five When Horatio Caine and Eric Delko go to Brazil in pursuit of murderer Antonio Riaz, Calleigh is given temporary charge of the lab and is also promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Despite the geographic distance between them, she does her best to help them in their quest for justice by identifying a substance that leads them closer to Riaz with the help of Dan Cooper. (episode 501, "Rio"). During the course of one case, while taking back roads to avoid traffic on the way back to the lab from the scene of a murder, Calleigh is nearly killed when another vehicle forced her off the road into the water. She is able to escape the sinking Hummer, and while much of the evidence gets contaminated by this incident, she and the team eventually manages to solve the case (episode 502, "Going Under"). She is also shot in the line of duty after tracking down and confronting a suspect. The bullet-proof vest that she was wearing during the shooting, protects her from any serious injury (episode 509, "Going, Going, Gone"). Season Six In season 6 Calleigh is in her lab when a certain type of bullet rolls off the table. It hits the floor and then shoots right up to the ceiling hitting the lights which causes them to burst. This starts a fire in the lab. After the fire is put out Eric comes in and consoles her while holding her hands. They then both search for one of the three bullets. Eric finds the bullet, to which Calleigh says, "You are my hero." After having drinks with Jake, she is involved in a shooting causing her to be question by IAB (609 Stand Your Ground) Calleigh is exploited on the internet and is cyberstalked leading to her kidnapping (episode, "615 Ambush"). She is forced to clean up crime scenes for two criminals who hold her at gunpoint, she is later rescued and taken home by Eric Delko (episode 616, "All In") Relationships Calleigh's relationship with her parents is a strained one. Her mother wanted to be viewed more as a friend then an authority figure. Her father, Kenwall "Duke" Duquesne , is an alcoholic defense attorny who has tried to rehabillitate himself many times but has failed. Calleigh sometimes has to pick him up and drive him home when he is too drunk to do so. When he comes to her lab and confesses that he may have killed someone while driving drunk, Calleigh risks her job by lying to her boss, Horatio Caine, to protect her father. (Under the Influence) Her father sometimes calls her "lambchop". (Dispo Day) Calleigh reveals that she once dated a Marine Corps Special Ops sniper, now retired, who helps Horatio understand the mindset of a sniper on a spree in downtown Miami (episode 109, Kill Zone). Calleigh has a brief relationship with Detective John Hagen, former partner of Horatio's brother Raymond, in season 2; they break up when he goes on leave for a "bad back." Ryan Wolfe, to her shock, informs her that a bad back is a euphemism for not passing the department psychological evaluation (episode 317, "Money Plane"). In the season 3 finale, a deeply-depressed Hagen steals a crucial piece of evidence from a crime scene, possibly to produce it later and look like a hero. Unfortunately for him, Calleigh notices the void when she comes to photograph the scene, and Hagen come up from behind, pulls his gun on her, and flees. Though at the time she does not know that he is the perpetrator, she remembers vividly the sound of the gun cock, and recognizes it moments before Hagen commits suicide in the ballistics lab. She finds the missing evidence in his jacket pocket as the coroners wheel out his body (episode 324, 10-7). She also shares a mutual attraction with Special Agent Peter Elliott, a Fed from the Financial Crimes Division, when they first meet in episode 217, "Money for Nothing ." Hagen, in jealousy and hostility, tells Elliott to back off from Calleigh. Elliott goes on to become engaged State Attorney Monica West, but neglects to inform Calleigh of this, continuing to offer warm overtures to her. Calleigh is naturally upset and angry when his fiance walks in and introduces herself, though Elliott tries to defend himself by saying that he was going to tell her soon (episode 409, Urban Hellraisers). Later, when the lab is under investigation by the FBI, Calleigh determines that Elliott was the last person to handle the money that went missing from evidence, and that it is Monica West who is leaking false information that discredited the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, as well as stealing the money (episode 425, One of Our Own). Despite their falling-out, Calleigh and Elliott remain friends, and she calls him in to determine the authenticity of money they confiscated during the course of a case (episode 503, Death Pool 100). Ryan Wolfe's first case upon joining the lab investigates the possibility that Calleigh's father killed a man while driving under the influence of alcohol. Therefore, Calleigh and Ryan's relationship begins on a bit of a sour note (episode 303, Under the Influence). However, Calleigh soon grows to accept him as a colleague. She is often caught in the middle of verbal sniping between Ryan and Eric Delko, at least until they grow to trust each other (episode 408, Nailed). She later buys an iPod for Ryan's niece, and, when he pays her back with a $100 bill, she is dismayed to learn from Federal Agent Peter Elliot that the bill is counterfeit. Though Calleigh confronts Ryan about his participation in the very Death Pool they are investigating (the source of the fake money), she does not follow up officially, and Ryan destroys all his "winnings" shortly afterward (episode 503, Death Pool 100). During an investigation in 2006, another of her former love-interests surfaces: an undercover ATF agent, Jake Berkeley. Unfortunately, she wrongly became convinced that Berkeley had become too enamored of his role in a weapons-dealing, drug-using motorcycle gang, and at one point Calleigh suspects he murdered his clean partner, Ken McCartney, though this assumption is later proved false (episode 502, Going Under). They resumed their relationship by the end of season 5 (episode 524, Born to Kill). In fact, Calleigh goes to Antigua with Jake on her "first vacation in a long time," so it can be presumed that they are involved in a significant romantic relationship (episode 601, Dangerous Son). After the details of their relationship are leaked, Jake suggests that they should take a break from each other in order to continue working together (episode 605, Deep Freeze). It isn't a break that lasts for long, as they are soon holding hands just outside of the lab (episode 606, Sunblock). After a pleasant brunch in which they both enjoy mimosas, Calleigh is involved in a shooting, leading to her being investigated by IAB. Calleigh confronts Jake about some extra mimosas on their tab, upset that the extra drinks call her own sobriety into question. She tells Jake that he may not be the right cop for her case, but Jake is the one who later exonerates her by finding the key piece of evidence(episode 609, Stand Your Ground). After colleague and friend Eric Delko is critically wounded in the line of duty, Calleigh and fellow CSI Ryan Wolfe go to the hospital to give him blood, but they learn that they are too late and that he is on plasma due to catastrophic blood loss. Calleigh and the others take turns at his bedside; she places a cross in his hand to show how much she cares, and is scared for him while he is unconscious (Eric is Roman Catholic); She is the first to talk to Eric after he wakes up, and the first to learn of his impaired memory when he asks after his months-dead sister Marisol. Calleigh, not wishing to upset Eric in his critical condition by reminding him of her tragic murder, demurs for the time being. She is instrumental in discovering his shooter by her analysis of the bullet fragment recovered from Eric's head (episode 515, Man Down). After Delko's return to work, Calleigh keeps a close eye on him, going over his reports and hoping his recovery is as complete as they would like. Unfortunately, she discovers a small but critical error in his procedure, which almost allows a killer to escape justice. Later, a depressed Delko declines to join her in the interview room, saying forlornly he came back to work too soon, even though he earlier provided critical insight to the case. Sympathetic, Calleigh allows him to sit out the interrogation (episode 516, Broken Home). The impairment of Eric's memory is further demonstrated when he fails to remember the woman who was suing him, and Calleigh intervenes for him. Eric appreciates that, and Calleigh appreciates being appreciated, at which point she surprises him by kissing him on the cheek (episode 521, Just Murdered). After Jake is involved in an accident, Calleigh and Eric share a moment in which she verbally compares the relationship she has with both men, revealing that while she doesn't know how she feels about Jake, she trusts him with her life. Later, Calleigh and Jake share a long, meaningful kiss(episode 524, Born to Kill). During season 6's episode CSI: My Nanny while talking with Eric Delko, she smiles privately when he comments that he hasn't found the right girl yet, possibly thinking that she wants to be that girl. When Eric's therapist was killed, he and Calleigh went through her confidential files. Calleigh came across Eric's file and to her shock read what his therapist wrote, "After I got shot, it really put things in perspective, made me think about my future, settling down, be nice if it were Calleigh." (703 And How Does That Make You Kill?) Appearances Trivia * Calleigh's house address is 1025 Saratoga Avenue, Bal Harbour, Fl 33154. (episode 416, Deviant) * Though her time as a CSI has exposed her to intense violence and gore, in episode 218, Wannabe, she has an intense fear of ants which Eric Delko helps her overcome. *Given her name (which she states one shouldn't ask for the spelling) and place of birth, it is likely that she is, at least on her father's side, of French descent. Quotes :Calleigh: Damn! :Ryan: Everything OK? :Calleigh: My firearms proficiency is up. Six months goes by so fast! :Ryan: Well, you left firearms. So it's not such a big deal is it? :Calleigh: I like to stay current." :Season 4, Blood in the Water :Hank Kerner: This ain't over bitch. I'll be seeing you. :Calleigh: (Calleigh stops and turns to face Hank) Well you know what the thing is, Hank? It doesn't really matter if you do, because even if you get rid of me, someone will step up and take my place and if you silence me, the evidence has its own voice and it keeps saying over and over, "you". You and your bullets. You know what, and by the way, where you're going, I think you're going to be the bitch. :Season 1, Body Count Category:Miami Characters Category:Females